


Falling in Love

by princessofthedeadsheep



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Infidelity, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person, Sad Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthedeadsheep/pseuds/princessofthedeadsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of potential endings with each girl in Huniepop. In no particular order, how I think a relationship would end with each girl, should she be your favorite. Be warned, not every ending is happy, but each ending <i>should</i> be in character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Audrey

It figures that out of all the girls, you’d fall for the bitch. At least it wasn’t the love fairy, because she sure wasn’t going to stick around, but still. The Mega Bitch. Really. Audrey is not the kind of person you’d have thought of as a friend, never mind a lover or girlfriend. She’s a druggie, she drinks like there’s no tomorrow, and her personality consists of bitching and whining. Even so, whenever she giggles, you smile. The bitchiness you trade has become teasing, and you actually look forward to seeing her. 

Jessie has become your sympathetic ear, mostly after sex. Yeah, you may like Audrey (and know she’d drop you like a hot potato if she ever found out), but there are times when you really just need to blow off steam and Aiko and Jessie are no strings attached lays that really bring down the effort involved. Hell, Aiko is usually thrilled if you pay for dinner. When you want to forget you visit Aiko, and when you want to talk you visit Jessie.

“You’ve got it bad, momma,” she laughs while leaning on your pillow. She’s naked and unashamed, something you’ve always loved about her. 

“I know, I know,” you say, legs tangled with hers.  You get slightly distracted looking at those gorgeous breasts of hers as she reaches over- Jessie has such a great body, hot damn -and takes a cigarette out of your nightstand. Now that you’ve got two smokers coming around, you’ve kept up a supply. “I wish she wasn’t such a bitch,” you say with feeling. 

“She wasn’t always,” Jessie reports as she strikes her lighter. “She used to be the sweetest thing. She and Tiffany were such cute little girls.” Jessie sighs with fondness over the memories, and you’re silent so she can enjoy the moment. You’ve always been angry at Tiffany, ever since you learned the truth about the relationship between her and Jessie. Jessie tried. She wasn’t the perfect mom, but even you can tell she tried. Most of the reason Tiffany is angry is because of the porn business, and you don’t really think there’s anything wrong with that. 

Then again, you are cheating on your girlfriend with a woman fifteen or so years older than her that she used to know as a friend’s mother, so maybe you don’t really have the moral high ground here. 

“Maybe I’d be better off without her,” you say. Jessie smiles, pats your knee as she takes a drag. 

“Yeah, but that probably won’t stop you. You love her. You can’t drop her like you want to.” Jessie runs a hand down your hair and you feel a sense of peace come over you. Jessie can be very motherly, which you try not to think about too much for… obvious reasons. “Love is hard, sweetheart. That’s why I don’t like to mess with it much anymore. It hurts too much.”

“Yeah, it does,” you close your eyes, ignoring the scent of smoke as it fills your nostrils. You’ve gotten used to it. You’ve been secondhand smoking for over a month now, anyway, thanks to Audrey. 

“Thanks, Jessie,” you say after a moment. You give her a chagrined smile, “What would I do without you?”

“Pay for a therapist,” she responds. You laugh until all the tension’s gone, and end up falling asleep not long after. 

_____

“Who the fuck do you think you are, anyway?” Audrey is yelling at someone. This isn’t particularly new, so you’re not surprised by it, but you really wish she’d save it for times when the two of you are not supposed to go on a date- one of the few planned dates you’ve ever had- and she’s yelling at Lola, who probably didn’t do anything to deserve it.

“Bitch, are you coming?” you call, effectively ending Audrey’s rant as she turns to find you. Lola looks surprised when she spots you, raises her eyebrows when you fork over a whiskey as soon as Audrey is close enough. “Drink this, you’ll feel better,” you say.

“Now you’re my favorite kind of girl,” Audrey says before she takes it and knocks it back without a blink. You know she’s barely buzzed, so you aren’t surprised when she looks for more. 

“The fuck am I, your drink fountain? You’re gonna need to do more than be here to get more booze,” you tell her. She sneers at you, but you can see you’ve pleased her in some perverse way, so you’re not bothered. You send an apologetic look behind Audrey’s back to Lola, who now just looks amused, and lead Audrey out so you can go on your date. 

“Where have you been? I was waiting!” Audrey says in irritation. You roll your eyes. 

“Please, like you wouldn’t have been there anyway. You spend all day at the mall, and all night at Lusties… unless I get to you first.” You send a lear her way and she snorts at you. 

“As if!” she shoots back. You ignore her, because you both know that’s absolute bullshit. Audrey likes to bitch and argue, whether she’s right or wrong. 

The two of you go to the Botanical Gardens, walking lazily through the paths and various plants. It’s a nice day but an odd hour, so there aren’t many people around and most are lost within the foliage so neither you nor Audrey can even hear them, let alone see them. 

“You and the roses suit each other,” you say as you stop by a rose bush in full bloom. 

“You trying to say something?” Audrey asks, though she already looks just a bit flattered. She always reacts to compliments as though they mean nothing, but she can’t completely cover the softening in her eyes at a genuine one, or the way she blushes if you say something just right. 

“Yeah. I’m saying you’re both as pretty and as prickly as a rose, Audrey Belrose,” you sidle closer, say her name with a flirtatious edge. Audrey isn’t quite looking at you, but that’s fine. It makes it easier to nudge her onto the bench, and with a little squeak she goes down, as though she didn’t realize she was standing in front of one. She looks up at you with a touch of both flirtation and expectation, and you can’t deny either. You lean forward, but achingly slow, and brush your lips along the corner of her mouth to her cheek. Audrey makes an irritated noise and grabs at you, but you're quicker, catching her arms, and you crush your lips to hers. 

The kiss is rough and harsh and you both love it. You boost her up, grabbing her ass to pull her closer as you tangle tongues in eagerness. She makes a purring sound in her throat, the kind you love, and you’re about to make the kiss even more intense (not that Audrey hasn’t been trying her damndest, but you kind of trapped her arms when you went to grab her ass) when you hear someone clear their throat. 

You and Audrey break your kiss to see a man and a woman, who also look to be on a date, looking sort of embarrassed and definitely uncomfortable. Before Audrey can say something bitchy, you send the two a beaming smile as you release Audrey from your grip. 

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” you ask casually. “We were just admiring the roses.”

“Admiring, yes,” the woman says with a bit of an edge to her voice, “I remember when I used to ‘admire’ the roses too.”

“It’s something we should all do more often,” you say as Audrey snorts, “we’ll be off now.” You pull Audrey away, down another path to another field of flowers, mostly pink.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Audrey gripes, “should have told the old people to fuck off so we could get down to business.” 

“While starting a public show of any kind would be entertaining, it would greatly decrease the chances of coming back here, and I like coming here. Besides Audrey, if anyone’s a tease, it’s you. Don’t think I haven’t seen how you’ve been stringing along those other girls.”

“Hey, free shit is free shit. You jealous that I’m getting all those losers to buy me things? Think one of them is going to take your place?” she asks. You don’t need the look in her eyes to tell you that she wants you to be jealous. You don’t mention she should be more worried about someone taking her place, because that isn’t true anymore. You laugh.

“Please bitch, like you’d find anyone who’d live up to me. Still, it’s the principal of the thing. If I see you with another one of those girls, I’m gonna have to stake some claims, because you’re mine,” you say. You yank up her arm to tap it where a bracelet resides, the one you bought her just a couple days ago after seeing the way she eyed it. You never worry about how rough you are with Audrey, because you know she loves it. She loves it when you’re possessive or angry or passionate. It makes her feel desired.

“Please, I’d throw you out on a whim if you displeased me,” she says. She’s teasing, because she doesn’t think you’d dare, and you’ve learned how to mask the way you fear her finding out about the handful of others you’ve slept with-  _ are _ sleeping with- so she never suspects. A small part of you hates yourself for that, but you’ve learned to ignore it. Instead you smirk.

“Oh please, you’d come crawling back when you wanted another fix. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you depend on me for your indulgences,” you say. 

“I’ll just find myself another bitch,” she shrugs. She doesn’t mean it. You move close to her, almost touching. 

“You’ll never find a bitch you’ll love the way you love me,” you breathe it into her ear, and for a moment she’s so shocked she doesn’t move. 

“Oh get real! I don’t love you,” she says when she regains control of herself. Her eyes say something different. You turn away from her, start to walk.

“Fine. Then I can leave right now. I don’t need you any more than you apparently need me.”

“Don’t you fucking leave me!” Audrey grabs your arm and yanks you back with one of her frustrated grunts, and for once your smirk is genuine. “Fine, you cunt! I love you! Happy now?” she spits the words out, but you’re still pleased to hear them. 

“Of course I am,” you smile, a genuine non-bitchified smile. “I love you too, Audrey,” you say it as genuinely as you smile, and Audrey just stares at you for a moment. You grab her hand and begin to pull her through the gardens again. You proceed in silence for a while, and you even catch a few real smiles from Audrey as you show her other flowers, walking hand in hand. 

“I didn’t mean it,” she says later.

“Of course you didn’t,” you say with heavy sarcasm. 

“I didn’t! You backed me into a corner!”

“Bitch please, you could have walked out of that corner. Not my fault you’re too love blinded.”

“Don’t be so fucking smug, I happen to like the quality of your gifts. And you aren’t half bad in bed. I hate having to replace people.”

“Of course that’s it, Audrey.”

“That’s the truth, you cunt!”

She’s not going to win this argument anytime soon.  You both know that she meant it, that she’s covering her ass now. You both know that you meant it, and you know Audrey doesn’t forget that you haven’t taken your words back. In the end it doesn’t matter anyway, because Audrey is going to keep smirking and bitching and attaching herself to your side, and you’re going to keep coming back, giving her whatever she wants just to see that smile. 


	2. Jessie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love with Jessie Maye was probably not your smartest plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered a few ways of playing this, but it's called _Falling in Love_ for a reason- you're falling in love with the girl of the "day" so to speak. While I'm aware there are some people who might be fine with a more casual arrangement with Jessie, I thought that didn't fit what I was going for in this instance. That said, I wouldn't at all mind some feedback on the path I took.

It’s been awhile since you met Kyu, who has given up on you by now. It was all over once you fell in love with Jessie, really. Jessie is absolutely amazing, and you can’t stop thinking about settling in with her on a more permanent basis, though you know Jessie would never agree to that, so you never ask. It’s not that Jessie doesn’t know you’re in love with her- because she does -she just pretends she doesn’t. Jessie looks at you with sad, sympathetic eyes sometimes, but you both pretend you don’t notice this. You and Jessie maintain the status quo, which is as close to an actual relationship as you are ever going to get.

 

You’re sitting in the bar waiting for Jessie to ditch her latest admirer- a boy this time, who’s probably less legal than Nikki is- and trying your best to drown the jealousy with various martinis. You keep telling the bartender to give you something to try, and so far you’ve managed to try pretty much every well known combination in the house. You’re trying not to be too obvious, but you’re pretty sure the whole staff knows full well you’re head over heels for Jessie Maye, the cougar porn star, and you’re pretty sure they pity you too. 

 

“Waiting for her to be done?” Lola slips into the stool next to you, and you nearly upend the coconut flavored drink you’d been trying to force down. Lola obviously just got back from work; she’s wearing her uniform and doesn’t have her purse with her, meaning it’s probably still in her travel bag. She’s looking at you with a sympathetic smile, and you’re really starting to wonder how much longer you’re going to be able to take this pity. 

 

“If she’s done. She might push him a little but…” You turn away from Lola and look back at Jessie, who is playfully curling her fingers in the tips of the boy’s hair. The boy looks torn between being thrilled and terrified.

 

“Oh, that poor boy is entirely out of his element. He’s going to take off within the next few minutes. I’m surprised that Jessie managed to make him stay long enough to make him sweat like that.” Lola laughs as she says it.

 

“She’ll have had him under her thumb for a half hour if she makes him stay another two minutes,” you sigh, downing the rest of the drink in front of you as you shove another handful of pretzels in your mouth. You chew in a rather dramatic and remorse manner as you stare at the two, which you only realize as you hear Lola giggling at you.

 

“I think you’ve had more than enough, sweetie,” Lola says, pushing both the pretzels and the empty glass away. You finally turn away from Jessie to look fully at Lola again. 

 

“I know, I know. I just can’t help myself. I try to get work done when I wait for her, but it’s the most intense case of writer’s block that I’ve ever had. She works me into a frenzy.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t spend so much time here then. Jessie hardly wants you to be unable to work,” Lola points out. You shrug.

 

“She doesn’t distract me all the time,” you say, “Just, you know, a very good portion.” Lola laughs and you shake your head. You’re glad Lola never really held it against you that it didn’t work out, even if you did sleep with her. She’s been a great help in dealing with this thing you’ve got with Jessie, whatever one might call it. She even takes you home with her some nights when Jessie goes home with someone else, though mostly all you do when that happens is cry, because you’re drunk and she’s there, so you aren’t entirely sure why she keeps doing it. 

 

“Hey, Momma,” a voice says from behind you, and you can’t help the goofy grin that lights up your face. From the corner of your eye you see a boy practically running out the door, but you only barely register it. Jessie is giving you that smile, and you know it means she plans on going home with you tonight. You perk right up.

 

“Hey, Jessie, want a drink?” you ask, patting the seat beside you. She slides onto the bar stool next to you, she’s barely covered, wearing her cowgirl outfit and you wonder how this woman isn’t freezing. As it stands, she is currently looking just a bit cold, but the.. attention it draws to her… chest… probably has something to do with it. You try not to blush, but you aren’t as good at that when you’ve had a few. 

 

“Lola, you bitch! You didn’t mention you’d come back tonight,” she teases Lola as she wraps an arm around your waist. You signal the bartender and gesture at Jessie, knowing he’ll come back with a martini. 

 

“I wasn’t sure myself. I was on call for a flight, but it turns out they had too many flight attendants so I was let off the hook. Figured I’d come check on you and your girl,” Lola smiles and shakes her head. “Looks like the two of you won’t be needing me, though.”

 

“Probably not,” you agree, though Jessie grins.

 

“Unless you want to join us, lover,” Jessie says, wrapping herself more firmly around you just as the bartender comes back with her martini. She winks at him and he shakes his head, used to her antics by now. 

 

Lola only shakes her head. “I'm far too tired for that,” she laughs. “Besides, I think you should reward this one for being so patient with you.” 

 

“Mhmm, maybe I will,” she says breathily, running her tongue along the shell of your ear. You shudder. It feels so good to be near Jessie, firm and toned and oh so very sexy. It may suck to be so in love with someone like Jessie, but there’s a reason it happened in the first place. Jessie is more than she seems to the untrained eye. Not that yours are trained, but whatever.

 

Lola laughs at you both and leaves, wishing you a goodnight. You retain enough of your mind to respond in kind. You may like the feelings Jessie gives you but you’ve learned how to push aside them when necessary. Obviously, this happens a lot. 

You and Jessie easily make your way to your apartment after a few more drinks and some very pointed and unsubtle flirting. When you’re together, everything is always so fast and exciting. Even when things calm down, there’s always this underlying feeling of adventure, of movement, of things yet to come. Jessie is thrill, surprise, and intrigue. 

 

You try new things that night- Jessie is always up for something interesting and you’re simply curious, and the two of you end up laying on your bed completely exhausted but exhilarated. These are the few quiet moments you get with Jessie, as the adrenaline and endorphins wind down. Her skin is soft against yours, and you can’t help the way your eyelids flutter shut as she curls in, a pleased sound coming from your mouth. She laughs at you, and you can’t help but grin. There is a reason you love Jessie after all, a reason that you come back no matter what. 

 

“You’ve been visiting me quite a bit lately, I’m getting worried about you.” Jessie pulls your head up to meet her eyes with a finger and you try to shrug, though it's more of a jerk of your shoulder. 

 

“I like seeing you, Jessie,” you say. It’s the truth- seeing Jessie is often the highlight of your day. 

 

“Enough that it’s starting to interfere with your work.” Jessie gives you a look and you suddenly find your navels much more interesting. But for all her cougar ways Jessie is still a mother and she has those mother tricks up her sleeve. She grabs your chin, gently but firmly, and moves your gaze back to hers. 

 

“If I’m this much of a distraction, then we should stop seeing each other,” Jessie says, not unkindly. Even so, it makes your stomach clench in panic. 

 

“That’s not necessary, I’ll be fine, just hit a bit of a funk. I’ll be back to work in no time!” You say in a rush. 

 

“Are you sure about that?” Jessie asks. She still hasn’t let go of your chin, and you squirm in discomfort. She finally lets you go as you mutter a positive reply. 

 

“I’m fine,” you sigh, running a hand through your hair, turning away from her to look out your window. 

 

“You know…” Jessie’s voice is unusually serious for her, “I’m not going to settle down, not with anyone. Not right now. Possibly not ever.” 

 

“I know that.” You turn to look at her. “I don’t expect more.” You tell her, and you aren’t lying. Expecting and hoping are different things after all. 

 

“That’s not how you’ve been acting. I just worry about you, Momma. I don’t want you to lose yourself chasing after me. Or waiting.” Jessie puts a hand on your shoulder and you look back at her. This, this is the Jessie you love. The caring woman that usually falls to the wayside in exchange for a party or a drink, and it kills you a bit to see her expression. It isn’t quite pitying, but it’s close. She smiles, but it's not a happy one. “You’ve been letting things go for me. I know what you want, and I also know that it isn’t what you deserve. I’m not the sort of woman who can give you what you need. I won’t say you need to stop seeing me completely, but you need to make an effort to move on. Don’t let me take over your life.”

 

This is the most sincere you’ve ever heard Jessie. It’s the longest speech she’s ever given that wasn’t related to Tiffany, and that’s sort of touching in and of itself. 

 

“I promise to do my best to move forward Jessie.” You swear, even if a part of you doesn’t want to, would rather do anything else. Jessie just smiles and pulls you back to bed. This time, you fall asleep curled next to her for what will probably be one of the last times. 

 

By the time two days have gone by nothing seems right and it hurts, It hurts because you knew even while it was happening that falling in love with Jessie was a bad idea. This isn’t some sort of movie, you aren’t going to turn her into your partner or spouse, this isn’t going to end in roses. 

 

But there’s no reason why everyone should end up hurting. You catch Tiffany walking out of Cheerleader practice and she’s surprised to see you. You stopped coming by after you slept with Audrey and realized that Tiffany and Jessie were related. You weren’t sure how that would go down, but you’d still gone on a date and were friendly enough. So you don’t feel the need to dawdle. 

 

“Tiffany, I know you and your mother have issues, but you need to talk to her. She’s the only family you’ve got, and you’re hurting yourself as well as your mother by not bothering to tell her what’s wrong. You want your mother to own up to the things that hurt you? You need to make her realize what those are. She can’t read minds and neither can you. You’re both hurting. Your mother loves you, and she misses you. You both deserve the chance to clear the air.” 

  
You’re gone before Tiffany can reply. In another two days, you get a text from Tiffany. All it says is  _ you had a point _ . That night, Jessie sends you a text:  _ thank you _ . You smile even as you rub away a stray tear. You turn back to your work. You think you know just how to get yourself out of that rut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this took forever to get out though. I've been very busy with college.


End file.
